Sonamy
by SonamyManiac
Summary: It's been months since Eggman's last attack. And because of that, things have changed for the better. Including the relationship between Sonic and Amy. But not the kind of relationship Amy had always hoped for. Although as time passed, she managed to subside the feelings she once had for him... or did she?
1. Prologue - A New Day

Sun rays were shining through Amy's curtains.  
She knew she had to get up and even had her alarm clock set to 7 am. But she was so frustrated with the noise it was making, that she threw it against the wall, broke it and whent back to sleep.  
She hated waking up early in the morning. Sure, everyone hates waking up early in the morning. But Amy took it to a whole new level.

About an hour later, she finally realized that she was running late and stormed out of bed to take a shower.

Amy: "OH SHOOT, I'M LATE! AW MAN, TAILS IS GONNA KILL ME!" she shouted while getting ready as quickly as she could.

Today was the day she and her friends decided to throw a party, because of the fact that it's been almost a year now since Dr. Eggmans last attempt of taking over the world. He had this big idea of creating a world where everything was taken over by his machines and he was the only one in control and blahblahblah. He basically wanted world domination. So yeah. It's only natural that everyone was really happy once he stopped showing up. Nobody knows where he whent though. Not even Sonic, the one Eggman kept challenging. But he doesn't really care. And neither does anyone else. As long as the troublemaker is gone.

Anyway. Tails had the idea of throwing the party. And everyone agreed to it.

Amy remembers Tails saying: "Could you help prepare the party with me tomorrow? 8:30 am sharp O.K.? I know you hate getting up early more than anyone, but this party will be a pretty big deal to a lot of people and it would be great if you could help me out."

As Amy stepped out of the shower, she took a quick look at the clock. It was now 8:20 am. She stared in horror and changed into her clothes as quickly as she could. She slipped into her usual red dress and boots and stormed out of her house.

"What I would give to be Sonic right now."  
she thought to herself while running down the street. "Life must be so simple being the fastest thing alive."

She finally made it to the place where Tails was throwing the party. It was taking place in their Base. A huge building that Tails built with the help of Amy and the others. It was built ontop of a hill that had a perfect view of the town. Of course Sonic had picked out that spot. He knew where all the best spots where when it came to having a great view.  
It took them years to finish building it. But then again, it was Tails' idea. And it was worth it. The place was filled with gadgets that he had made and invented. Every time you whent in it, it would feel like you where walking through a futuristic mansion. It was like being in a sci-fi movie. It even had doors that would slide open by themselves whenever you walked towards them. It's hard to believe that an 8 year old fox kid made these things all by himself. Tails was a pure genius.

The Base was their pride and joy. And by 'they' it meant only Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese. Tails had built in a scanner into the main entrance to make sure that only they where the ones who had access to the building. It was their Base after all. They didn't want just anybody going in.  
It was their perfect place of privacy where they could hang out or figure out how to beat Eggman. The Base was also the place where Tails kept the X-Tornado, which was now upgraded to a huge jet and was put into a huge room where he also kept other vehicles that he had created. Of couse the building also had a room where Tails would create new inventions and perform all kinds of experiments.

While Amy was still standing there, admiring the Base in all it's glory, she turned to face it's main entrance. There stood a blue spiky hedgehog. It was none other than Sonic. He was facing the entrance with his arms folded in and his right foot tapping the floor as if waiting for something.

Sonic: "You're late." he sais turning his head towards Amy with a slight frown on his face.

Amy: "Yeah. By one second." Amy sais with an annoyed tone.

Sonic: "Still counts as late in my book." Sonic replies, now also a little annoyed.

Amy: "I see you're impatient as ever." Amy responded trying to ignore the fact that Sonic was being snappy with her. "Where's Tails anyway? I thought we where supposed to meet here."

Sonic: "He went inside to go get something. He told me to wait here. Now I'm not so sure he's ever coming back."

Amy: "Oh come on. You where probably only waiting for a minute or so. Don't get paranoid."

Sonic: "I'M NOT PARANOID!" Sonic shouts slightly twitching his left eye. He was obviously not handling the 'waiting' thing too well.

The relationship between Sonic and Amy had changed over the months. Amy is no longer head over heels obsessed with Sonic and has learned to have normal conversations with him without trying to hug or kiss him every five seconds. She had gotten a little more mature and Sonic knew that too. He was happy that he was finally able to have a relationship like that with her.

Before they knew it, the doors of the main entrance slid open and Tails came rushing out with a bunch of flyers in his hands.

Tails: "Oh good Amy, you've made it!" Tails said, realizing that Amy was standing next to Sonic. "Now that you're both here, I want you two to spread these flyers around town and hang them up wherever you can. Is that cool?"

Sonic: "Sure thing buddy!" Sonic said with a smile.

Tails gave Sonic and Amy two heavy piles of flyers reading: "TROUBLEMAKER EGGMAN GONE! To celebrate 10 egghead-free months, come to Sonic Team Base! Party starts at 7:30 pm! EVERYONE'S INVITED!"

Everyone knew where the Base was since it's kind of hard to overlook. Yeah. It was THAT huge.  
Anyone who ever took a glimpse at the Base, always wanted to know what it was like from the inside. But since Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese where the only ones who could enter it, no one ever did. Until today. So they where expecting a lot of guests. Possibly even the whole town. Thankfully the town wasn't that huge and the Base was more than big enough to fit in all the towns people.

Tails: "I'm going to try and remove the scanner from the main entrance today. While I do that, you can take these out. I've already put Knuckles and Cream in charge of food and snacks."

Sonic: "No problem Tails. See ya then!"

While Sonic and Amy made their way to town, Amy wanted to forget how heavy her pile of flyers where and looked for other things to think about.

Amy: "Don't you ever get bored?" Amy asks out of the blue.

Sonic: "Huh?" Sonic replies lifting one eyebrow. He clearly wasn't expecting a question like that.

Amy: "You know. Now that Eggman's gone and all. Don't you ever get bored of not being able to beat up robots anymore?"

Sonic takes a moment of thought.

Sonic: "Now that you mention it.…Yeah I do. I never thought I'd actually miss something like that."

Amy: "Well to be honest, I'm not that surprised."

Sonic faces Amy in question.

Amy: "Over the years of your past battles with Eggman, I've noticed that you werent just fighting him for the sake of saving the people in danger, but also for the thrill of facing new challenges and testing your limits."

Sonic: "You've noticed all that just from me fighting him?"

Amy: "I used to be obsessed with you, remember? Of course I noticed."

Sonic slightly turned his face in the other direction trying to hide the little blush on his face.

Sonic: "Still, it's surprising that you noticed all tha-"

Amy: "-Then again, I might just be good at knowing how people feel by observing them." Amy quickly replied while cutting off Sonic in the middle of a sentence.

A little part of Sonic was disappointed when she said that.

Sonic: "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get rid of these flyers."

Amy: "Why? They too heavy for ya?" she said with a giggle.

Sonic: "Yeah right. You're one to talk." Sonic answered.

Now AMY was confused.

Sonic: "You're the one having trouble holding up your pile. Guess you're not the only one who's good at knowing how people feel by observing them."

Amy: "You were observing me?" Amy asks with a cheeky grin.

Sonic: "Haha. Very funny. You know what I mean."

Amy: "Well, if you knew that from 'observing' me so well, then why didn't you ever offer to give me a hand?"

Sonic: "Why didn't YOU admit that you where having trouble holding the flyers?"

Amy: "Touché." Amy replied. "I guess I just didn't want to be a bother."

Sonic, without saying anything further, stopped and took half of the flyers from the pile Amy was holding and added it to his at the speed of sound. He then continued walking. But Amy stood there, in shock of how fast he managed to do all those things in less than a second. He had moved so fast, she didn't even have the time to process what exactly was going on.  
So she stood there as if paralyzed, until Sonic stopped and turned around.

Sonic: "You coming?!" he shouted from the distance.

Amy: "Huh? Oh. S-Sure!" she said, finally snapping out of it and ran to catch up with Sonic. When she caught up to him, she smiled.

After a while, they had finally arrived and thanks to Sonic, they managed to hand out and hang up all the flyers they were given quicker than ever. So they went on their way to Base once they had finished.

Amy: "A lot of people seemed happy when they saw the flyers. Don't you think so too?" Amy asked while heading back to Base with Sonic.

Sonic: "Yeah well, It's not that surprising really. Eggman had caused a lot of trouble for the towns people in the past. It's only natural that they would feel happy after seeing that we're throwing a party dedicated to his disappearance."

Amy: "Yeah, that's true."  
Amy again remembers Tails saying that the party would be a big deal for a lot of people.

Sonic: "So, do you? Feel happy about his disappearance I mean."

Amy: "Well yeah of course. He kept kidnapping me to get to you. Who WOULDN'T be happy about that?"

Sonic: "But then again, I was always there to save the damsel in distress. What would you do without me?" he sais proudly.

Amy looks at Sonic and smiles.

Amy: "Things would be different without you." Amy replied, turning her head away from Sonic, now facing the path they were walking on. "They certainly wouldn't be the same as they are now. You were always there for people when they needed you, no matter what the circumstances. You made the lives for a lot of people a lot easier. If you hadn't been there, god knows what Eggman would have done around here. A lot of people are thankful for what you've done in the past. And so am I."

Sonic: "I didn't think I'd get a whole speech from you. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question." Sonic sais. Blushing a little.

Amy: "I'm sorry. It's just something I thought you needed to know." Amy sais. Now blushing and a bit embarrassed.

Sonic: "Well, I appreciate you telling me that." he sais turning to Amy and smiling.  
"Thanks."

Amy looks at Sonic and quickly turns away to hide her blush.

Sonic suddenly runs ahead.

Sonic: "C'mon Amy! We're almost at Base!" he shouts while running backwards.

Amy: "What are YOU so excited about?!" Amy shouts back.

Sonic: "Why wouldn't I be?!" Sonic asks, grinning. "It's a new day!"


	2. Chapter 1 - It All Comes Back

It was late at night. About midnight and Amy had just returned home from the party. The party was still going on, but she decided to turn in early because she had realized that she had some errands to run in the morning.

Amy: "Man. I wish I could've stayed longer." she sais, talking to herself.  
"That party was going absolutely nuts!"

Then she realizes something.

Amy: "Oh man. I hope Tails isn't gonna ask me to help clean up tomorrow!" she sais, a little scared.  
"That won't be fun."

Day 1

The next morning she got up to get some groceries. She was quietly walking down the street when out of the blue, she sees Sonic, lying face down on the floor.  
Amy screams and quickly runs toward him.

Amy: "Oh my god! SONIC! What happened?! Are you all right?! Can you hear me?! ARE YOU DEAD?!" she shouts. Clearly panicking.

Sonic suddenly lifts his head.

Sonic: "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY! I'M NOT DEAD!"

Amy screams in horror.

Sonic: "SHUT UP!"

Amy: "I-I thought you were…"

Sonic: "Well, I'm not." Sonic looks up at Amy and sees that there are giant, almost unrealistic tears rolling down her face.  
"OH COME ON! YOU KNEW I WASN'T DEAD! NOW YOU'RE JUST MAKING FUN OF ME!" Sonic screams. Very much annoyed.

Amy's tears dissappear as if they were never there and smiles.

Amy: "You're right. If I DID think you were dead, I would've just left you there and kept on walking." Amy sais grinning. Looking as if she didn't regret what she just said.

Sonic: "I'll kill YOU in a minute!" Sonic shouts.

Amy: "Ok. Enough with the jokes. What happened?"

Sonic: "I guess I was so exhausted from the party last night, that on my way home I collapsed."

Amy: "So you slept on the street?"

Sonic: "I slept on the street."

Amy: "Oh well. You seem like you're fine now. Do you think you can make it back home on your own?"

Sonic: "Sure. Don't worry about it."

Amy: "Ok. But one word of advice: You might want to avoid Tails today."

Sonic stands up.

Sonic: "Why?"

Amy: "He'll probably ask if you could help clean up the Base. And believe me. After that party last night. You DON'T wanna be a part of it."

Sonic's eyes open wide in shock.

Sonic: "Oh yeah! Good point! Thanks for mentioning that."

Amy: "Well, I'm off to get some groceries in town. I guess I'll see you later?"

Sonic: "Yeah, no problem."

Amy starts walking.

Sonic: "A-Actually…"

Amy stops and turns around.

Sonic: "I was planning on heading to town myself. Mind if I come with you?"

Amy: "Sure. As long as you don't collapse again." she sais with a cheeky smirk.

Sonic: "Very funny."

So they both start heading to town together.

Amy: "So, what is it you plan on doing in town?"

Sonic: "Oh, there's just something I need to get."

Amy: "Oh? Like what?"

Sonic: "Nosey." he replies.  
"Anyway. I can't tell you."

Amy: "Why not?"

Sonic: "It's a secret."

Amy: "Oh come on. I'm sure whatever it is it's not even that important."

Sonic: "Ouch. Thanks. But no. It's pretty important."  
Amy: "SO important you can't tell me?"

Sonic: "Yup. And also so important that I'm gonna run ahead so you don't find out what it is!"

Sonic starts to run towards town with his tremendous speed.

Amy: "Hey c'mon! That's not fair!…...Aaaaand he's gone. Great. So much for walking to town together."

Finally Amy had arrived in town. But Sonic was nowhere in sight.

Amy: "He must've gotten his 'oh so important' thing and left already." she told herself.  
"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to force the truth out of him later."

After getting all the groceries from town, Amy headed back home. At home, she started to do some dishes she forgot to do the day before. And then she realized something.  
Amy always had her calendar hung up in front of her sink. And what she saw nearly blew her mind. Tomorrow would be her birthday.

Amy just stood there, still trying to process what she was seeing.

Amy: "WHAT?! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! No scratch that. HOW DID I FORGET MY OWN BIRTHDAY?!"

Amy takes a few moments of panicking and freaking out until she finally relaxes a bit.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rings. Amy goes to open the door only to find Sonic standing in front of it.

Sonic: "So you forgot your birthday huh?" he sais while letting himself in.

Amy: "Wha-…When…How did you-"

Sonic: "Did you hear yourself just now?" Sonic sais, cutting off Amy who is still in shock.  
"I could've sworn the whole continent heard you. You see, I was doing some sightseeing when all of a sudden I heard this loud cry of distress. It almost sounded like a wale. So I quickly went through my list of 'People who sound like wales' aaaaand the only one in there was y-"

Amy punches the top of Sonic's head, just barely cutting him off from the last word he was about to say.

Amy: "NEVERMIND THAT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Sonic: "First of all: OW! Second: I came because I thought I could help you with your 'problem'."

Amy: "WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR-actually some help would be pretty good right now thanks."

Sonic: "No problem.." he sais, rubbing the part where Amy punched his head.

Sonic: "So where do we start?"

Amy: "Invitations." Amy replies. "You do that, and I'll start with the cake."

Sonic: "On it."

Sonic runs off to go get some cards in town.

By the time they had finished preparing everything for tomorrows party, it was already 6 pm.  
Amy and Sonic were both exhausted. They both fell on Amy's couch, sighing in relief.

Sonic: "I'm glad THAT'S over with."

Amy: "Tell me about it. Thanks again for helping me out. I don't think I could've made it on my own. Oh. And…sorry about punching you earlier."

Sonic: "Well, I don't blame you. I mean I DID call you a wale."

Amy: "Yes you did." Amy replies.

They both look at each other and smile, giggling a little.

Amy was happy to have moments like this with Sonic. She didn't want them to end.

Over the months she also felt like she knew him better. And Sonic knew her better. Even the people around them would think that the two of them were sometimes completely in sync with each other, as if one knew what the other was thinking. Many would also laugh at them because of arguing about the silliest things. Some call them 'The comedy duo'. But that never bothers them.

Sonic: "Hey." Sonic suddenly sais.

Amy looks at Sonic in question.

Sonic: "Wanna go somewhere? You know. Like for dinner or something?"

Amy: "Um…Sure!"

Sonic frowns and sighs.

Sonic: "You're not hungry, are you?"

Amy makes a disappointed expression on her face.

Amy: "No…I'm sorry. I would've loved to otherwise."

Sonic: "You filled up on snacks didn't you?"

Amy: "Wha-…No…Shut up! Who do you think you are? My mom?"

Sonic bursts out laughing.

Sonic: "That's ok. We can do something else. How about going for a walk?"

Amy: "Yeah! I'm up for that."

Sonic: "Alright then. Let's go."

So they went for a long walk through the neighborhood.

Amy: "So. I'm guessing you're still not going to tell me what this 'important' thing is?"

Sonic: "Nope. Not a chance." he replies.  
"Hey, we should probably go check on Tails. See how he's doing."

Amy: "Yeah. Good idea. He's at Base right?"

Sonic: "Yup."

Just when they were about to head to Base, Knuckles shows up.

Knuckles: "YOU!" he shouts behind them.

Sonic and Amy stop in shock. Slowly and slightly scared, they turn around to see a REALLY pissed off Knuckles.

Knuckles: "YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP TO HELP CLEAN UP THE MESS FROM LAST NIGHTS PARTY! ME AND TAILS HAD TO DO ALL THE WORK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WE HAD TO DO?! I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Sonic and Amy scream and run for it as Knuckles chases after them, filled with anger.

Knuckles was well known for his extreme temper. And no one wanted to be around whenever he got mad. So it was only natural to run away.

But the chace didn't last long. Sonic had picked up Amy and ran off with her until he found a safe place to hide.

Sonic: "We should be safe here."

Amy: "Guess checking on Tails isn't such a good idea after all. There's a chance he's as mad as Knuckles is."

Sonic: "I doubt that, but I know what you mean. I should probably take you home. It's been a long day."

Amy: "That's probably for the best."

By the time they had arrived at Amy's house, it was already dark.

Amy: "Thanks for bringing me back home. I enjoyed the walk while it lasted." she sais smiling.

Sonic: "Yeah. I had a fun time with you too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then birthday girl." Sonic winks and walks off.  
"Goodnight!"

Amy: "Goodnight!"

She waves Sonic goodbye.

Amy: "Thank you." she sais quietly, unable for Sonic to hear as she watches him walk away.

Day 2

The next morning, Amy wakes up smiling. Thinking about the day before. And about the fact that it's her birthday today. So she got up and got ready for the day. She decided not to wear anything fancy. So she changed into her usual red dress and boots.  
She went downstairs to set everything up for the party.  
A few hours later, the first guests had already arrived. Even Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese where already there, but Sonic wasn't with them.

About a few minutes into the party, Sonic still hadn't shown up.

Amy: "Hey, Tails! Do you have any idea where Sonic is?"

Tails: "No. Not really. Sorry. I haven't seen him this morning either. I was hoping to see him here already."

Knuckles: "Maybe he found something better to do." Knuckles sais who happened to be next to Tails.

Tails takes his elbow and rams it into Knuckles' stomach.

Tails: "Ignore him. I'm sure he's gonna turn up. There's no way he'd miss your birthday party. Besides, it's only been a few minutes since the party's started."

Amy: "Yeah, but this is Sonic we're talking about. Don't you think the fastest thing alive would have the ability to come on time?"

Tails: "Like you said. This is Sonic we're talking about. And he just does whatever he wants. I'm sure you've known him long enough to know that. But I wouldn't worry about it. Like I said earlier. He would never miss your birthday party. He's not like that."

Amy: "Yeah ok, I get your point. I guess you're right."

Cream walks up to Amy.

Cream: "Come! Have some cake with me Amy. The one you made is REALLY good."

Amy: "Thanks Cream! And yeah, I'll have some cake with you."

She decided that she wanted to take her mind off of Sonic.

Hours later, when it was almost dark. The party was over. The guests said their goodbyes and congratulated Amy once more before they left. Saying it was a great party.  
Tails, Knuckles and Cream decided to leave shortly after everyone else had. Sonic unfortunately never showed.

Tails: "SONIC IS GONNA HAVE A SERIOUS TALK WITH ME TOMORROW! HE BETTER HAVE A REALLY GOOD REASON FOR NOT SHOWING UP!" he yells as he walks out of Amy's house. Tails was furious.

Knuckles: "Shouldn't AMY be the one mad at Sonic?" Knuckles asks.

Tails: "Yeah. Now that you mention it. Why AREN'T you mad Amy?"

Amy: "It's not that big a deal. Really, it isn't. I'm sure Sonic has his reasons."

Cream comes up to Amy with a sad expression on her face and grabs her hand.

Amy: "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." she sais as she looks down at Cream with a smile.

Cream didn't look convinced. And neither did Tails and Knuckles.

Tails: "Uh..You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Tails sais to Knuckles and Cream.

Knuckles: "Yeah...Ok...It was a great party Amy! Goodnight! And happy birthday again!"

Cream: "Goodbye Amy…See you tomorrow.." Cream sais. Still having a sad expression on her face and starts walking away with Knuckles.

Cheese flies up to Amy's head and hugs her face.

Cheese: "Chao chaoo…" he sais. Also looking sad.

Amy: "Bye Cheese. Hope you liked the cake."

Cheese: "Chao!" he sais nodding with a smile and flies off back to Cream.

Tails waits for Knuckles and Cream to be far away enough and turns to face Amy.

Tails: "You know. We do realize when you're forcing a smile on your face."

Amy: "…"

Tails: "You should be more honest with yourself. I know you don't want to make us worry. But it's not good for you to hide it."

Amy: "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

She was still smiling. And yet, you could see the sadness in her eyes.

Tails: "…"

Amy: "Besides. It's better this way."

Tails: "Huh?"

Amy: "N-Nevermind. Goodnight! See you tomorrow Tails!"

Tails: "Alright. Just…do me a favor ok? Think about what I said."

Amy: "…"

Tails: "See ya. Oh. And. Happy birthday."

Tails walks away.

Amy went back in the house and shut the door behind her.  
She went into the dining room and sat on one of the chairs.

Amy: "It's a mess in here." she sais as she looks around the room.

Suddenly, she felt something running down her face. She touched her cheek to find out what it was.  
Sure enough she realized, she was crying.

Amy: "…Huh?…Why am I?…"

All of a sudden, she bursts into tears and falls to the ground.  
She couldn't stop. No matter what she did or how hard she tried, she couldn't stop. She wanted to. But she couldn't. It was hopeless.  
It was like a huge wave of emotion had suddenly swept over her without warning. She stared to feel these feelings that she thought she had gotten rid of months ago. But it seemed like they were still lurking within her.

Amy: "W-Why? I thought it was gone! I thought it was all gone!" she cries out in sorrow with the tears pouring down her face.

She cried for what seemed like ages. But a few moments later she managed to slowly calm down again.

She wiped away her tears and started cleaning up the mess.

Amy: "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" she asks herself.  
"Maybe I'm just overreacting…But…it still hurts."

After cleaning up she decided to go to bed early. It was already dark but it was only 9 pm. Normally she would still sit and watch TV. But she didn't feel like doing that this time.

She was just about to change into her pajamas (don't get excited she's not naked she's still wearing her dress). In the middle of taking off her boots, she heard a knocking on her balcony window. She was a little scared to open up the curtains to see who was on the other side of the window door. But to her surprise, it was Sonic.

She wasn't sure wether to feel shocked, overjoyed or angry to see him.

Amy: "Wha-…SONIC? What are you doing on my balcony?"

Sonic: "Just open the door." he sais through the other side of the window.

Amy opens the window door.

Amy: "I have a front door too you know. You sure took your time to show up. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be mad at you right now."

Sonic: "Heh. Well. There is a reason why I was gone for so long. But I can't tell you why."

Amy: "AGAIN with the secrecy? Just tell me already!"

Sonic: "Look. I'm REALLY sorry for not showing up sooner. I just need you to come with me right now."

Amy: "Make me." she sais with an upset tone.

Sonic: "Alright. Fine. You asked for it."

Sonic quickly wraps a blindfold around Amy's head and picks her up.

Amy: "H-Hey! What the-?! Get this off of me! Let me go!"

Sonic: "Sure. Right after we get there."

Amy: "What? Get where?"

Sonic: "You'll see."

Amy notices that he jumps off of the balcony and starts to run. Unable to see where they were going.

Amy: "This better be worth it. Otherwise you'll be in for some reeeal trouble." she sais as Sonic carries her away somewhere.

Sonic: "Oh. Believe me. It'll be worth it."

A few minutes later, Sonic stops.

Sonic: "We're here!"

He places Amy back on the ground and starts to undo her blindfold.

Amy: "So. Where exactly IS he-"

She stops in mid sentence to admire the beautiful sight she was looking at as the blindfold moves away from her eyes.

It was a clear night sky. Clearer than anything she had ever seen. Thousands of stars were filling it. You could see every last one clearly. They looked as if they were so close together. It almost felt like you were flying in outer space.

Amy: "W-Wow! Th-Those…are a lot of stars."

Sonic: "I know, right? Isn't it amazing? It took me ages to find this place."

Amy: "Y-You mean…? Is that why-?"

Sonic: "Yup. I remembered that a few years ago, I was looking for a good place to do some stargazing. And after a few minutes of looking, I had found this place. Unfortunately, over the years I started to forget where it was. I don't remember why I started to forget about this amazing place though. Anyway. I decided to look for it again. As a surprise for you. But it took me longer than I expected. I was searching for it all day. And by the time I found it, it was already dark."

Amy: "You….You did this for ME?"

Sonic: "Yup. Oh. And before I forget. Here's another surprise for you. You wanted to know what this 'important' thing was, right?"

Sonic suddenly wraps a long red scarf around Amy's neck. It was so long, that both of the scarfs ends were nearly touching the ground.

Sonic: "Happy birthday." he sais. Giving Amy a warm smile.

Amy stares at Sonic. Her eyes were filled with wonder and her face was now a bright red. At that very moment her heart had skipped a beat. At that very moment. She knew. She had fallen in love with him.

This was nothing like the simple childlike obsession she had for him in the past. It was no longer a simple crush like she thought it was. No. This felt different. And that's when she knew. It was love.

Amy looks down at the scarf that was wrapped around her neck and buries the bottom half of her face in it. Touching it gently with her hand.

Amy: "I love it." she sais with the scarf covering her mouth.

Sonic: "What was that?" Sonic asks, not having understood what she just said.

Amy takes her face out of the scarf and looks up at Sonic.

Amy: "I said I'm never taking it off!" she sais with a serious expression on her face. Denying that she said something different earlier.

Sonic: "Uuh…Ok. But won't it start smelling if you never take it off?"

Amy: "Leave it to you to ruin a moment." she mumbles.

Sonic: "What?"

Amy: "N-Nothing!…This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me…Thank you…for all of it." she sais with bright smile on her still blushing face.

Sonic smiles back at her.

Sonic: "So…you're not mad at me?"

Amy giggles.

Amy: "No. You're off the hook."

Sonic: "Yes!" he sais, as if he just won something.

Amy: "Definitely off the hook…" she sais quietly as Sonic still cheers for Amy's answer.


	3. Chapter 2 - New Feelings

Amy wakes up. Early in the morning. Which is unusual for her.  
She couldn't sleep much. She was still thinking about last night and Sonic and all the different feelings that came over her. She was still overwhelmed by the fact that Sonic did all those things just to surprise her for her birthday.

Amy's POV:

I didn't think he'd go that far just to surprise me. I know Sonic's the type of guy who would do anything for his friends but I've never heard him do stuff like this before. Maybe it was part of the joy of not having Eggman around anymore that made him do that.  
Yeah. That's probably it.  
Sure the atmosphere was romantic but I don't think that was his intention. After all, he's not the romantic type and doesn't even know the first thing about romance. He couldn't have read the atmosphere even if he wanted to. Why did I have to fall for guy who isn't even the slightest bit interested in being in a romantic relationship? Even if he would be, I doubt that he'd ever fall for me. He made that pretty clear back when I was obsessed with him. Before last night, I was fine. I thought I was finally over him. I was happy just to spend even a few moments with him without feeling any affection for him of any sort. Besides friendship that is.  
But that all changed in less than a few seconds last night. Just like that. As if some sort of switch was flipped. Now I can't stop thinking about him.  
It annoys me.  
I just hope I'll be able to pull myself together when I'm around him now. Let alone have proper conversations with him. It was so nice not being in love with him. It's gonna be hard trying to get rid of these feelings.

Amy gets up and realizes that she was still wearing her dress and the long red scarf that Sonic gave to her as a birthday present. She notices that her heart starts to race as she touches it. She digs her face into it. Sniffing it a little.

Amy: "It still smells a little of him…" she sais with her face buried in the scarf.

She quickly stops what she's doing.

Amy: "W-…What am I saying?!…I-I need to snap out of it before this gets any worse."

She shakes her head. Trying to get Sonic out of her mind.

Amy: "I should make myself some breakfast. I'm pretty hungry."

So she makes her way down the stairs.  
But just before she can get at the bottom of the stairs that lead straight to the living room, she sees something blue and spiky lying on her couch.  
It was Sonic. (Surprise surprise) He was sleeping and snoring in the process.

Amy: "Heh…HUUUUUUUUUH?!" Amy shouts. Shocked by the fact that Sonic was sleeping in her living room.

Sonic shoots up.

Sonic: "Woah! What is it?! What's wrong?! Did something happen?!"

Amy: "Wha-Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?!" she sais with her face blushing up.

Sonic: "Oh…that's right. Last night when we were stargazing, you fell asleep lying in the grass. So I carried you back home and put you to bed. I was pretty exhausted myself and decided to crash on your couch. Hope you don't mind."

Amy: "U-Umm. Sure. S-Sorry I woke you up like that."

Sonic: "Why did you scream like that anyway? It's not like I'm a stranger to you. Am I?"

Amy: "U-Uh…well. I-I just really wasn't expecting to see you."

Sonic: "So you screamed?" he sais a little annoyed.

At this point, Amy wasn't quite sure what to say anymore. So she walked to the kitchen that was on the right side of the room and started to make breakfast.

Sonic - who was still sleepy and now very annoyed - decided to lie back down.

Amy started making scrambled eggs. She was still quite flustered.

Sonic: "That smells good." Sonic sais as he suddenly appears over Amy's left shoulder.

Amy jumps a bit and squeals.

Sonic: "You making some for me? It's the least you can do since you woke me up in such an unpleasant way."

Amy is still in shock and isn't sure what to say.  
And the fact that Sonic's chest was nearly touching her back made her even more nervous.

Sonic: "Amy?" Sonic sais with a worried expression on his face.

Amy jumps again.

Amy: "W-What?"

Sonic: "You're letting the egg burn." he sais as he points to the pan with the burning scrambled egg.

Amy: "H-Huh? Oh shoot!" she sais as she quickly tries to fix the eggs.

Sonic: "What's up with you this morning? You're acting really strange."

Amy: "Uuuh. I don't know what you're talking about…"

Sonic of couse, wasn't convinced and went to sit on the dining table.

Amy sighs.

Amy: "I guess I just didn't sleep well last night."

Sonic: "Now that you mention it. You're up surprisingly early this morning. Why couldn't you sleep?"

Amy: "Bad dreams."

Sonic: "What kind of bad dreams?"

Amy: "I dunno. The kind that makes you wake up? Do you always ask this many questions?"

Sonic: "Hey. Don't get mad. I'm just trying to figure out what's keeping you up."

Amy: "Whatever. He're your eggs. I just barely managed to save them."

Sonic: "Thanks."

Amy sat down as far away from Sonic as possible and started eating her half of the eggs.

Sonic: "You were kidding, right?"

Amy: "Huh?"

Sonic: "When you said you were never taking that scarf off. You were kidding, right?"

Amy: "That depends."

Sonic: "On what?"

Amy: "How long the scarf can take without washing."

Sonic: "So you WERE kidding then?"

Amy: "Of course I was. There's no way I'd walk around with a stinky scarf around my neck."

The room falls silent for a few minutes.

Amy: "What I meant was, I would wear the scarf every day from now on."

Sonic: "Why would you do that?"

Amy: "Because I like it. Why else?"

Sonic: "Yeah right. I doubt you'll do that. I bet you'll get sick of wearing that scarf sooner or later."

Amy: "I'll take that bet."

Sonic: "You're on. If you're still wearing that scarf three weeks from now, you win the bet. If you're not, I win. The looser does whatever the winner wants from them for a week."

Amy: "That's it? This is gonna be a piece of cake. For me, that is."

Sonic: "I wasn't finished." he sais.  
"In those three weeks, you won't be allowed to take the scarf off. Even for a second. Not even if you change to go to bed. Not even if you want to take a shower. You have to have it around your neck at all times. If you don't, I win the bet and you loose."

Amy: "You sure know how to make things interesting. Fine. The bet is on."

Sonic: "I can't wait for you to obey my every command." Sonic sais full of confidence.

Amy: "Likewise."

Sonic: "You can't wait to obey my every command?"

Amy: "You know what I mean Hedgehog."

Sonic gives away a cheeky grin.

Sonic: "Oops." he sais as he looks down.

Amy: "What's wrong?"

Sonic: "My eggs have gotten cold."

Amy: "Pff." Amy chockes. Trying not to laugh.

Sonic looks at Amy.

Sonic: "Pervert." he sais with a smile.

Amy starts laughing.

Sonic: "Well. I guess that's my cue to leave." he sais as he gets off the chair. "Don't forget about our bet Rose!"

Amy: "Wouldn't dream of it." she replies.

Sonic: "Good. 'Cause you WILL regret it if you do. See ya!"

Amy watches Sonic walk out the front door with a smile.

Amy: "Guess I made breakfast for nothing." she sais as she looks at the still half full plates of scrambled eggs. Which were now cold.  
"And even after he insisted I make him some too. There's no helping that hedgehog, is there?"

She takes the plates, throws away what's left of the eggs and washes the dishes.

Amy: "Looks like I just barely managed to pull myself together in the end." she sais as she dries up the last dish. "But I made a stupid bet with him without really thinking...Nevermind. I need a distraction now more than ever anyway."

She thinks for a few minutes.

Amy: "I guess while I'm already up I could head to Base. Maybe hang out with Tails a bit."

Tails hardly ever leaves the Base. He practically lives there since he's always upgrading his machines and inventing new ones. So it was a custom to find him there whenever someone visited the Base. So Amy made her way to it.

When she arrived, she found Tails working on the X-Tornado.

Amy: "Hey Tails!"

Tails: "Oh hey Amy! What brings you here so early?"

Amy: "Couldn't sleep. What're you doing?"

Tails: "Just making a few adjustments on the X-Tornado...But something tells me you aren't here to hear me talk about machines."

Amy: "What do you mean? I love listening to you talk about machines."

Tails: "You and I both know that that's far away from the truth."

Tails jumps down from the X-Tornado.

Tails: "Something happened, didn't there?"

Amy: "Well..."

Tails: "Aha! I knew it! So. What was it?"

Amy explains to Tails about what happened the other night and what she felt.

Tails: "So…you admit that you're in love with him?"

Amy: "I wasn't in love with him before that. Before that, it was just a crush that I was trying to hide. Last night it became more than that."

Tails: "Great! So when are you going to tell him?"

Amy laughs.

Amy: "Tell him? Oh no. I'm not going to tell him anything."

Tails: "What? Why not?"

Amy: "Think about it Tails. He was never interested in me like that before, why should he be now? I doubt that he's gonna change anytime soon."

Tails: "First of all: You don't know that. Second: You two weren't as close before as you are now. You don't know how he feels."

Amy: "That's the thing Tails. I do. Like you said, I'm closer to him now than I was before. That means I know him better now. And from what I know, he's not gonna accept my feelings. And I know why. Because he wouldn't want to change what we have now. And neither do I, really. No matter what I might feel for him. If I confess my feelings to him, it would change everything."

Tails: "…So you're just gonna stay in love with him forever and never tell him how you really feel? How is that a good solution?"

Amy: "I told you Tails. Soni-"

Tails: "-This isn't about Sonic, Amy!" he shouts. "...This is about you…and how YOU feel…not Sonic."

Everything falls silent for a while.

Amy: "…What I feel doesn't count for anything anymore." she sais, facing the ground.

Tails: "What do you mean? Of course it doe-"

Amy: "-No it doesn't!…"

Tails looks at Amy in worry.

Tails: "Alright. I've said what I wanted to say. It's up to you what you do next." he sais as he goes back to work on the X-Tornado.  
"I just hope you don't end up getting hurt."

Amy: "Well, I'm going to either way. Aren't I?"

Amy walks out of the room. Shortly after, Sonic walks in.

Sonic: "Hey Tails! You have any idea what's up with Amy? I just saw her walk out looking like she was really bummed about something."

Tails: "Oh! Yeah. She came in to confess."

Sonic: "Confess what?"

Tails: "That she's in love with someone." he sais, completely relaxed while working. Like it was a casual conversation.

Sonic: "Heh?" he sais, looking confused and weirded out.

Amy was in the Base's kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table. Still thinking about what she should do. She sighed and decided to go for a walk.

She walks toward the door. It slides open.

Sonic: "Heeeey." Sonic sais as he suddenly appears on the other side of the door. He has a smile on his face and yet he looks as though he's annoyed about something.

Amy jumps.

Amy: "Wha-? You really need to stop doing that!"

Sonic: "Soooo. I heard."

Amy: "Heard what?"

Sonic: "That you're in loooooove." he sais with a cheeky tone.

Amy: "Wha-Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT?!" she shouts. Now clearly panicking. Thinking: "WHY THE HELL DID TAILS TELL HIM?! HE IS SO DEAD NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!"

Sonic: "Sooo who is it?"

Amy: "Huh?" she sais, calming down a little. Realizing that Sonic doesn't know that HE'S the one she's in love with.

Sonic: "Who's the guy you're in love with?" Sonic asks again.

Amy: "Um. U-Uuuuuh."

Sonic: "You know, I can't believe you fall in love with someone. And TAILS is the one you go and talk to about it first. Now THAT'S just cold."

Amy: "You wanted me to tell YOU first?"

Sonic: "Well, yeah."

Amy looks confused.

Sonic: "What?"

Amy: "Since when do you care about who I'm interested in?"

Sonic: "Since we pretty much hang out every day and tell each other everything."

Amy still looks confused.

Sonic: "We're friends, right? Isn't it common courtesy for friends to tell each other who their latest crush is?"

Amy: "Sure. I just…didn't think you where interested."

Sonic: "Well. I am. So tell me who it is."

Amy: "As if." she sais, facing away from Sonic and looking a little angry.

Sonic: "WHAT? Oh come on!"

Amy: "Forget it." she sais as she walks away.

Sonic: "You already told Tails. Why can't you tell me?"

Amy keeps on walking.  
She blushes.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 3 - The Plan

Amy was sitting by the edge of a lake, dipping her feet into the water and listening to the sounds around her.

Amy: "Finally some peace and quiet." she said to herself.  
"I thought that hedgehog would never stop asking me questions."

She starts to gently paddle her feet in the water.

Amy: "What am I gonna say the next time I see him? It's not like I can just go: 'Hey! You know what? That person I'm in love with. Yeah. It's you.'…Well, theoretically I could do that, but there's no way he'd see me the same way ever again.…I need to come up with something that'll make him think that he's not part of that list of people I might be in love with. But I also need to make it believable."

?: "Need to make what believable?" sais a voice coming from behind her.

Amy turns around to see none other than Shadow, who was also accompanied by Cream.

Amy: "Shadow? Cream? What're you two doing here?"

Shadow: "We could ask you the same thing." he sais in his cool deep voice.

Amy: "I asked first."

Shadow: "Well, we-"

Cream: "-Me and Cheese ran into Shadow on the way to the park. And then we decided to go play here with him."

Shadow: "We never decided on anything. You followed me here.-"

Cream: "-Yay! A lake! Come on Cheese, let's go play in the water!" she sais, completely ignoring Shadow.

Cheese: "Chaaaoo!" he goes as he follows Cream into the water.

Shadow: "So much for wanting to have a lonely quiet stroll through the forest."

Shadow sits down next to Amy.

Amy: "Yeeeah. Once Creams decided on doing something, there's no way you can get it out of her head."

Shadow: "I will be sure to keep that in mind."

Amy: "…Soooo what ya been up to lately Shadow?"

Shadow: "No."

Amy: "No? No what?"

Shadow: "No, I am not gonna be your 'pretend to be' boyfriend."

Amy: "Wha-? How-? How long were you standing behind me?"

Shadow: "Long enough to know that you're in love with that blue faker and that you don't want him to know that."

Cream: "~Amy is in loooove!~Amy is in loooove!~" Cream shouts from the distance.

Amy tries to hide her blushing by hiding under her scarf.

Shadow: "Anyway, I would've figured it out either way."

Amy: "What? How?"

Shadow: "You're not exactly a person who's hard to read."

Amy: "I didn't think it was THAT obvious."

Shadow: "Well, it is. Wanna know why? Because faker is too much of an idiot to figure it out himself."

Amy: "You two really need to learn how to get along. This whole 'faker' thing is starting to go a little overboard."

Shadow: "I will never even TRY to 'get along' with that fa-"

Amy: "-Ok ok. Sorry for mentioning it. Geez."

Shadow: "So."

Amy: "So?"

Shadow: "So, what are you going to do next?"

Amy: "Well, I WAS gonna ask for you to be my pretend boyfriend like you anticipated. But since you already rejected that offer, it's no longer an option."

Shadow: "…"

Amy: "Say, Shadow?"

Shadow: "Hm?"

Amy: "I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this question. But have you ever been in love?"

Shadow: "I am the ultimate lifeform. I don't feel such a thing as 'love'."

Amy: "Yeah. Thought so. But I doubt that it's impossible for someone to feel love. Even for you Shadow. Ultimate lifeform or not. I'm sure you'll find that special someone sooner or later."

Shadow: "I disagree. But if Sonic is your 'special someone', then why won't you show him your affection towards him?"

Amy: "It's complicated. I don't wanna talk about it."

It stays quiet for a moment.

Shadow sighs.

Shadow: "Very well."

Amy: "Huh?"

Shadow: "I will be your fake boyfriend. But only for a couple of weeks. No more than that."

Amy's face lights up with joy.

Amy: "That's all I need. Ooooh thank you so much Shadow! I owe you big time."

Shadow: "Sure. Whatever. So. How does this work exactly?"

Amy: "Well, all we really need to do is make sure that Sonic sees and thinks, that we're together and of course in love. We just need to be together long enough to make it believable that we're actually a couple. A couple of weeks from now, we can just say that it didn't work out and that we broke up. After that, this whole 'Amy's in love' thing will all be over."

Shadow: "That's great but…that's not what I asked."

Amy: "What was it then?"

Shadow: "I mean...Well…How do I say this?…"

Amy looks at Shadow with a puzzled expression.

Shadow: "…What exactly do people DO together when they're in a relationship?"

Amy takes a deep breath before she starts talking.

Amy: "…Oh my uuuuh that's right, I forgot I was dealing with you. Um! Well. They uuuh they do things like cuddling, holding hands, going on romantic dates and let's not forget the kissing. But we're not gonna do that. When we're around people, we're just gonna give each other little kisses on the cheek if it's necessary. That's all you really need to know. The main idea is to convince Sonic that we're 'in love'. Got it?"

Shadow: "More or less."

Amy: "Ok...Guess I'll just have to work with that. We do this starting today! Let's go find Sonic! I need to show him who I'm in love with!" she sais as she gets up and makes a stance of confidence.

Amy: "Cream! We're leaving! It's time to head back to Base!" she shouts with full excitement.

Shadow: "What did I get myself into?" he sais. Realizing that he's starting to regret his decision.

(To be continued)

Ps. Sorry if this was a little short. I've been quite busy lately with school things and such. Anyway, hope you can be a bit more patient with me. And I will try to make the next chapter come as soon as possible. Thanks :)


	5. To My Followers

To all the ones reading my fanfic. Especially the ones who are complaining about the spelling mistakes. You should know that I live in Germany and that I don't write things in english very often.  
And to be honest, I don't think it's necessary to have grade A spelling and grammar when it comes to fanfiction. To me, as long as you are able to get and understand what's going on in the story, regarding the bad spelling and grammar, it's not really that big of a problem.

One other thing that I wanted to point out, is that I rated this fanfic M because of the fact that there are a few complicated words and that it might get a little 'dirty' in the future if you know what I mean. If it doesn't, I will be sure to to change the rating if it bothers people.

Other than that, thank you for finding the time to read my fanfic. I really appreciate that you are finding my ideas and stories interesting. I will also be sure to correct my spelling mistakes in my future chapters. 


	6. Chapter 4 - Crossing The Line

Sonic: "…Shadow?…" he asks. Not quite believing what he just heard.

Amy: "That's right! The one I love is Shadow. So now you know. Mystery solved."

Sonic: "Yeah but…Shadow?! Really? Him of all people? Don't get me wrong. It's great that you're in love and all. But when did you ever find the time to fall in love with him, let alone get to know him?"

Amy: "I do other things besides hang out with you and the others in my spear time. Things you don't necessarily need to know about."

Sonic: "Fair enough. But I never would've guessed that faker was the one you're in love with."

Shadow: "Who're you calling faker, faker?!"

Sonic: "I'll give ya three wild guesses sunshine!" he sais. Teasing Shadow.

Shadow: "How dare you! I'll show you not to mess with the ultimate lifeform!" he sais as he charges towards Sonic.

Sonic: "COME AT ME BRO!"

As the two start going at each other, Tails walks in.

Tails: "Hey, what's going on over here?"

Amy: "Oh hey Tails! I just told Sonic who I'm in love with." she sais as she walks over to Tails.

Sonic: "Yeah. To think that Shadow was the one. Crazy huh?" he sais as he tries to avoid Shadows attacks.

Tails: "Yeah I know! I can't believe that she-SHADOW?!"

Sonic: "Yeah. You sound surprised. I thought you knew already."

Tails: "That's right. I do." he sais as he looks over at Amy with a very angry and disappointed expression.

Amy gives him a nervous grin.

Amy: "Heh. Well. I was about as surprised as you are."

Trails: "I doubt that." he sais. Still looking angry.

Tails comes a little closer to Amy and starts to whisper.

Tails: "When I said 'It's up to you what you do next' this is NOT what I had in mind. What were you thinking?"

Amy: "Hey. Listen. I've got it all figured out. A few weeks from now I can quit the act and It'll all be like nothing ever happened."

Tails: "So you involved Shadow in this whole mess? I'm sorry, but I fail to see how this is going to end well."

Amy: "You worry too much. It's gonna be fine. You'll see. Just let it play out."

Tails: "Alright. It's your problem. But don't come crying to me once this is all over."

Sonic: "Hey, whatcha guys whispering about?" he whispers as he suddenly huddles over to them.

Amy: "N-Nothing! Q-Quit being so nosy all the time!"

Tails: "Nice one."

Amy: "Shut up!"

Sonic: "Ok. Now I'm REALLY curious."

Amy: "Uuuuh. Tails?"

Tails: "Oh no I'll leave this one to you." he sais with an evil grin as he walks out of the room.

"You traitor!" Amy sceams inside as she watches him leave.

Sonic: "So?"

Amy: "Uuuuuh well. You see-"

Shadow: "-DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY HEDGEHOG!" he shouts as he tackles Sonic.

Shadow gives Amy a look while pinning Sonic down.

"Thank you Shadow." Amy thinks to herself. Feeling relieved that she didn't have to answer Sonic's question.  
"This is my chance to escape."

Amy quickly leaves the building and walks off somewhere.

Sonic: "Cut it out will ya? You ultimate freak!"

Shadow: "What was that?!" he asks with a pissed off expression.

Sonic: "Hey! Ow ow ow ok ok my bad! Just let me go!"

Shadow finally decides to let him go.

Sonic: "Geez. What's your problem?"

Shadow: "Don't talk to Amy." he sais.

Sonic: "Yeah sure whatev-…Wait. WHAT?!"

Shadow: "You heard me. Don't talk to Amy."

Sonic stands up.

Sonic: "Listen pal. You can tell me a lot of things. But to tell me what I can and can not do?! That's crossing the line! Especially when it comes to my friends!"

Shadow gets up.

Shadow: "Sure. But Amy is my girlfriend now and I don't feel comfortable with you talking to her since you two are so close."

Sonic: "Hey. We're just friends, alright? There's nothing you need to be worried about."

Shadow: "My god you're dense." he sais quietly while looking away.

Sonic: "What was that?!"

Shadow: "Nevermind. Either way, I don't want you seeing her anymore. If that's ok with you."

Sonic: "If that's o-?! You're really starting to piss me off. OF COURSE IT'S NOT OK WITH ME! You can't just come in here and tell me to stop seeing my friend! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Shadow: "Amy's boyfriend. Which I recall, you are not. So stay away from her. Or else."

Sonic: "Or else what?!"

Shadow: "You'll have to deal with the consequences."

Shadow heads toward the exit.

Sonic was now filled with anger. So much anger. He didn't know where it came from and could barely control it. Before he knew it, Shadow was lying on the floor, hold his hand over his left eye. Sonic had punched him. In that moment he was filled with so much rage that he had moved faster than normal and had punched Shadow in the face with all his strength. He was furious and didn't quite know why. He knew why he was angry. But he didn't know why he was THIS angry.

Sonic: "Woah Shadow…I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over m-"

Before Sonic could finish, Shadow stands up and gives him a quick hard punch in the face. Which makes Sonic fall to the ground.

Shadow: "Apology accepted."

Shadow walks out of the building. Leaving Sonic lying in pain.

A while later, he finds Amy sitting on a bench, looking out into the horizon.

Shadow: "What's wrong?"

Amy: "Oh you know. Just thinking about this whole thing and ho-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

Shadow: "Faker punched me by surprise."

Amy: "What?! Why?!"

Shadow sits down next to Amy and explains what happened.

Amy stands up.

Amy: "You did WHAT?!"

Shadow: "I also told him to stay away from you."

Amy: "You said WHAT?!"

Shadow: "What? I thought you said to make it as realistic as possible." he sais with a baffled and innocent expression.

Amy: "I didn't mean THIS realistic! Now you actually managed to get him hurt?! PHYSICALLY hurt?!"

Shadow: "Hey. HE'S the one who punched me. Shouldn't you be giving ME some sympathy?"

Amy: "You're different. I'm not in love with you."

Shadow: "So much for keeping things realistic."

Amy: "This is just great. He's never gonna talk to me again. What am I gonna do?"

Shadow: "He was really angry you know."

Amy: "Huh?"

Shadow: "I've actually never seen him that angry before. And when we're around each other, we're always angry."

Amy: "So? Your point?"

Shadow: "My god. Both of you are super dense. It's like you're made for each other." he sais, reacting the same way when he told Sonic.

Amy: "Dense?!" Amy asks with an angry expression.

Shadow: "Although you have better hearing than he does."

Amy: "THAT'S…true. But nevermind that! You messed this up! Fix it!"

Shadow: "No way. I have nothing to apologize for."

Amy: "This is not about you apologizing, this is about you telling him that he doesn't have to avoid me!"

Shadow: "Why don't you just do it then? I don't see why I have to."

Amy groans.

Amy: "Hmph. Fine. But stop being so relaxed when I'm mad at you! This is serious!" she sais. Making her way to Base.

Shadow: "Yeah. For you maybe."

Amy: "I HEARD THAT!" she shouts from the distance.

Shadow: "Definitely better hearing than Sonic."

Amy: "HEARD THAT TOO!"

Amy arrives at Base and finds Sonic in the living room (which is huge btw). He was sitting on the couch and had put some ice on his blue eye.

Amy: "Hey."

Sonic: "Huh? Oh. It's you."

Amy: "Please. Don't get TOO excited to see me."

Sonic: "Ha. Funny. Well, I can't exactly jump with joy if I got a not so painless punch in the face a while ago."

Amy: "Yeah. I heard." she sais as she sits down next to him. "I'm sorry about that. Shadow whent a little too far by saying those things. It's ok now. I talked to him. We can still talk to each other without getting in trouble."

Sonic: "Good. 'Cause there's no way I would've gone through with it. There's no way I could just…stop talking to you…like our friendship never existed." he sais, looking down on the ground.

Amy's face blushes bright red.

Amy: "Y-Yeah. Me neither."

It stays quiet for a while.

Amy looks at Sonic's face a little closer.

Amy: "Your cheek is bleeding." she sais with worry.

Sonic: "What? Really?"

Sonic touches his cheek to see if there would be blood on his fingers.

Sonic: "Heh. Shadow can really pack a punch, can't he?"

Amy: "Let me go get something to stop it from getting infected." she sais as she looks through the living room for a first aid kit.

Sonic: "It's really not that big a deal. It's just a scratch."

Amy: "You'd be surprised what a simple scratch can do if it gets infected. Especially if it's a deep one...Hah. Found it!"

Sonic: "Whatever you say nurse Amy." he sais as Amy begins to patch up his wound.

It falls silent again.

Sonic:"…I don't regret it you know."

Amy: "Huh?"

Sonic: "Punching him I mean." he sais as he looks up at Amy, who is still tending to his wound.

Amy blushes up again.

Amy: "I-Is that so? W-Well good for you I guess."

Sonic grabs Amy's wrist to make her stop what she's doing.

Sonic: "I'm serious. There's no way I wou-"

Sonic stops in the middle of his sentence to realize that he's staring right into Amy's eyes. His face starting to blush up. He quickly lets go of Amy's wrist.

Sonic: "S-Sorry." he sais. Looking away.

Amy: "N-No problem."

Amy gets up.

Amy: "Well. I guess I should be going. It's getting kinda late."

Sonic: "Uh. Sure. See ya."

Amy heads toward the door.

Amy: "Hey Sonic." she sais as she stops to turn around.

Sonic: "Yeah?"

Amy: "You know our bets still on, right?"

Sonic: "Of course." he sais.  
"How could I forget?"


	7. Chapter 5 - Close Call

(The story continues a week after the events of the 4th chapter)

Amy: "D-Don't freak out Amy. It's not a big deal. You don't have to tell anyone. Your home alone. No one saw it happen but you." she tells herself as she nervously looks at the scarf which was no longer around her neck. It was now lying on the floor.

Amy: "I-I mean. The deal was not to take off the scarf. Technically you didn't take if off. It got stuck between the door as you closed it and it unwrapped itself. You didn't even touch it. That's right. It doesn't count." she sais with doubt.

She slowly picks up her scarf and wraps it around her neck again.  
She takes a deep breath, and heads to the living room to sit on the couch.

Amy: "Even if I DID win the bet, I wouldn't know what I would make him do. I guess I could make him spill his darkest secrets." she giggles.  
"…Wait a minute…" she sais, realizing something.  
"SECRETS?!"

Amy stands up and starts to panic.

Amy: "…No…no no no no NO! I NEED TO FIND SHADOW RIGHT NOW!" she shouts as she storms out of her house.

After a couple of hours of running and searching, she finds Shadow in a nearby park, standing in front of a fountain.

Amy: "…Th-…There you are..." she sais, panting.

Shadow looks over to see that Amy is standing not too far away from him.

Shadow: "What are YOU doing here?"

Amy: "I- *wheeze* I just made a terrible realization…"

Shadow: "Huh?..." he sais, keeping his cool as always.

Amy: "H-…How long did you say you where gonna keep the act as my boyfriend?"

Shadow: "A couple of weeks."

Amy: "A couple of weeks…" she sais while exhaling. "Yeah...Turns out that's not long enough."

Shadow: "Excuse me?"

Amy: "Could you maybe add one more week to that? No. You HAVE to add one more week to that."

Shadow: "Again. Excuse me?"

Amy: "See, I made this stupid bet with Sonic. The deal was to never take off this scarf under any circumstances for three weeks. The looser will have to do anything the winner asks for a week."

Shadow: "What are you? Five?"

Amy: "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Shadow: "Don't bother. I get it. If you loose the bet in the week I stop pretending to be your boyfriend, he might ask who you're in love with. So what? Even if he does, you could just lie. Giving Sonic, he most likely wouldn't even notice that you're lying. He believed you when you told him that we're dating."

Amy: "Here's the thing...He didn't."

Shadow: "…What?…"

Amy: "Sonic isn't as stupid as you think he is Shadow." she moans.  
"I know him well enough and I could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't believe a single word I was saying. And if that's not the case, then he definitely had his doubts."

Shadow: "So…this whole 'pretending to be a couple' thing is completely pointless?"

Amy: "Not exactly. Enough people already believe that we're dating, or are at least pretending to. In that case, Sonic will be the only one who doesn't think it's true, and will have to convince himself that it is, because everyone else does. If that happens and I loose the bet while your still my 'boyfriend' the answer to the 'Who are you in love with?' question will be obvious and believable."

Shadow: "You come up with the strangest theories..."

Amy: "It's not a theory. It's fact. So pleeeeease Shadow. Just one more week. Until the bets date expires."

Shadow thinks for a few seconds.

Shadow: "…Hmph. Fine. But only because I'm interested to see if what you said is true or not."

Amy gives a sigh of relief.

Amy: "Thank you Shadow."

She starts to head back to her house.

Shadow: "Rose!"

Amy stops and looks over her shoulder.

Amy: "What?!"

Shadow: "You owe me!"

Amy: "…Sure!"

(To be continued)

P.s. Sorry again for the late update, but you can be sure that the next chapter is going to be the last, or at least I will try and make sure that it will be. Again, I know this chapter is a little short, but that's only because I'm leaving the good parts for last ;) A big thanks to all of you who are reading and enjoying my stories.


End file.
